Ron's Summer
by Umi Katsuya
Summary: 15 yr old Ron decides to invite Harry and Hermione to his house for the rest of the summer in hopes of getting to tell Hermione his true feelings for her, but luck doesn't seem to be on his side when he blows every chance he gets. RW/HG w/ some HP/GW.
1. Letters and Waiting

**A/N: Mind you, I started this story in '05 cringes. Bear with me, he is still a baby in this fic. heh So sorry but I don't want to make him older. I love ickle young Ron.**

**Ron's Summer**

**Chapter 1: Letters and Waiting**

He lay there half asleep in his bed, listening to the sound of rain hitting the roof and, also hearing the occasional sounds of pipes and the ghoul upstairs. He pulled down the covers from his head and stared at the ceiling. "When will that bloody ghoul shut his yap and let me sleep?" Ronald Weasley pushed the covers aside and sat up in his bed. He stood up and walked over to the window. It was still night. The 15 year old red head closed the curtains and walked over to a cage beside his bed. He peered into it and stared at the tiny grey minute owl he called "Pig". It looked like a furry golf ball that was moving softly at the moment. Ron yawned and sat on the corner of his bed. He started wondering how Harry was doing at the Dursley's. He shook his head; of course he knew how Harry was, horrible in that miserable house with those horrible muggles.

"Poor Harry, he must be dying to get back to Hogwarts just to get away from the Dursley's...I know, I'll write him a letter asking if he can come here for the rest of the summer again!"

He jumped up and walked over to the tiny table besides Pigs cage. He rustled around and found a quill and a blank piece of parchment. He sat back down and began scribbling. He stopped to think a few times and scribbled some more. Finally when he was done, he read his letter to himself.

_Dear Harry,  
_

_  
How are you doing with the muggles? Hope they haven't been to beastly to you. Then again, they are the Dursley's. Well, I hope you've made good use to the stuff I sent to you over the beginning of the summer. Like the new "Professional Quidditch Moves" Book I got you? It even has the "Wronksi Feint" in it! Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to stay over my house for the rest of the summer, just like last year! I know it'd be great, and the muggles have to agree, since they were so keen to let you go last time. I might invite Hermione too._

_Oh yea, if you come, I really need your advice on something. Well, hope you can make it. Ask that nutter family of yours if you can come ok? Hopefully I'll see you soon_

From, Ron.

As he finished reading, he set the parchment down. He went back to the table and looked for another piece of parchment, for Hermione's letter. He found one under one of his school books and loaded up his quill once more. He started writing and then stopped. Ron stared around the room then back at the letter, he sighed and finished writing. At last he finished it and read it to himself.

_Dear Hermione,_

_  
Hey there. I hope your having a nice summer so far. Well, I'll get straight to the point. I want to know if you'd like to stay over my house for the rest of the summer. I've already asked Harry, and I'm almost positive that he'll be able to come. Those Dursley's will be glad to get him out; I'd never want family like that. So I guess if you both do come, we can arrive at the school together. Hope you can come. See you!  
_

_  
From, Ron._

Ron bit his lip as he set the parchment down. He tapped the quill against his knee. He wondered if he wrote enough, and if he wrote the letter properly. He wanted to make sure it wasn't rushed. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Well...I guess it doesn't have to be perfect...even if it is for Hermione…hope she comes."

It seems over the summer, Ron had been disturbed by a tiny thing, silly really, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He kept remembering how angry he felt when the Yule ball had arrived last year at Hogwarts, and how he felt when he saw Hermione with Krum. That day, at that moment, he felt a huge surge of jealousy come over him. So he just ignored the two. When he had the argument that night with Hermione, he went into his dormitory straight after and almost broke his miniature Krum figurine into pieces.

Ron shook his head and walked over to Pigs cage. He tapped the cage lightly, waking the snoozing owl. It hooted softly and ruffled its feathers.

"Sorry to wake you Pig, but I've got a letter to send to Harry and Hermione, think you can handle it?" he asked.

The owl hooted and tapped the bars with its beak. Ron opened the cage and took the owl out. He handed it the two letters and walked over to the window. He noticed the rain had died down to a very light drizzle. He nodded to himself, Pig would make it. He lifted his hand and opened the window, letting Pig fly off. It wiggled slightly but picked up speed and flew off. Ron closed the window again and, walked over to his bed, lifting the covers and climbing in. He turned on his side and let himself drift off into sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Ron rubbed his eyes and yelped as he began to get pecked at by Pig. He covered his head with his arms and tried to push the owl away so he could stand. He stuck out one arm and grabbed the minute owl. It hooted softly as it pocked out its head from Ron's fist.

"Pig, you don't have to go and wake me up by pecking me to death!" he shouted angrily while Pig just stared at him innocently.

He set the owl back in its cage and turned towards the table to see two letters. He picked them up and flipped them over, both baring his name, one letter in Hermione's script and, the other in Harry's. He tore open Harry's first and, sat down while reading aloud,

_"Dear Ron,  
_

_  
My summer isn't the best...as usual. Then again, I don't expect for the muggles to be any nicer to me. Staying over your place was a great idea, so I asked them. It did take them some thinking, after a second or so, they said ok! I bet they're happy to get rid of me once more huh? Oh yea, why do you need my advice for anything? What happened? You better tell me when I get there! See you soon.  
_

_  
From Harry"_

Ron laughed as he placed Harry's letter aside. He picked up the one from Hermione. He studied her script carefully, marveling at how she wrote his name. He slapped his head and shook it. _Come on Ron, your acting like a school girl over this!_ He shook his head once more and opened Hermione's letter. As he unfolded it, he took a deep breath and read.

_"Dear Ron,_

_  
Hello there. How was your summer so far? I hope you're having fun. I stayed at home mostly, surprisingly I didn't want to go anywhere for vacation. My parents just left to Paris yesterday, I told them about your letter before they left. They said I can go. Say Ron, this has been bugging me all the time after we left Hogwarts. Don't ask me why but, why were you so mad at me at the Yule Ball? It was nerve wrecking you know, to have one of your friends away from you, I'm sure you know the feeling since you and Harry tried that once. I'm serious though, that's why I yelled at you after the Ball, I couldn't understand what got you so angry. When I get over to your house, you will tell me wont you? Well, see you then.  
_

_  
From Hermione"_

Ron stared blankly at the letter. Hermione felt bad about yelling at him? She _never _did, she always just left it aside. Ron placed the letter down and opened the window to let in some air. He needed it. He stuck his head out and looked around the back. Fred and George were hovering on their new brooms throwing a ball to each other. Ron looked around for Ginny; she was no where in sight. He lowered his head back in the room and walked out.

He walked over to Ginny's room and knocked on it. No answer. Again he knocked, still no answer. He looked around the hall.

"Ginny? Ginny! Where did you go?" he yelled around the hall, hoping for a red-headed sister to magically pop out of one of the doors.

He heard a noise downstairs, then footsteps approaching the stairway at the end of the hall.

"I'm down here in the living room!" he heard his sister's voice shout up to him.

Ron went down the steps, past the kitchen and to the living room. Ginny sitting was on the large arm chair by the unlit fireplace reading a book. Ginny was 14 now, she wasn't the shy little girl she used to be anymore. Actually, she had matured a lot over the summer and had changed physically as well. She let her hair grow out long, and her smile had brightened. She also had a slight tan from playing Quidditch with the twins in the backyard. She _did_ still have feelings for Harry though, that had not changed in the least. Ginny turned to Ron as he sat on a chair beside her. She looked at him with a look of curiosity.

"Well, why did you call me?" She asked while she shut her book and stared at her brother.

Ron placed his face in his hands and muttered something inaudible. Ginny lifted an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Ron said it slightly louder, but she still didn't catch it.

"What? _Honestly_ Ron, take your face away from your hands and just bloody tell me!" she shouted with growing irritation.

Ron slowly lifted his head, his ears had gone the color of radishes.

"I…I like Hermione..._a lot_."

Ginny paused for a few seconds and then suddenly burst into giggles. She put her book on the floor and finished laughing.

"Of course you do! Don't you think I've known that? _Helloooo_...I _am_ a girl; I can sense things like that! But, why are you telling _me_ this, shouldn't you be telling this to the person that matters?"

Ron walked over to the tiny table next to the couch and took a chocolate frog from the tiny cabinet hanging on the wall. He sat back down and twiddled the candy in his hands nervous.

"I'm telling you this, because you're a girl, and I'm planning to tell her when she comes. I'm also telling Harry, he might be of some help. But anyway I-"

Ginny jumped up suddenly as if someone lit her chair on fire.

"_Harry_? He's coming for the summer again? YES! I…I mean, that's great, lovely, go on talking Ron, sorry." She said quickly, an odd smile plastered on her face.

Ron stared at her weirdly. He shook his head and went on.

"Well, I figured that I should tell her, I couldn't hold it in anymore I guess. Remember the Yule ball? When I saw her and Krum, I stormed up to the dormitory and I-I tore that stupid figurine of him into pieces Ginny…I really did!" he said, sounding slightly hysterical as he mimed tearing something apart.

Ginny just laughed and grabbed a chocolate frog for herself. She opened it, ate the frog and stared at the card. She threw it to Ron.

"Here you have it; I don't want it, I've gotten Helga Hufflepuff again." She said trying to ease him away from the subject.

Ron caught it, opened his own frog and took out the card which turned out to be Merlin. Sighing, he got up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Ginny!" he called without turning back.

He ran towards the back door, opened it and stepped out onto the grass. He saw his father mending a muggle car, his trouser clad legs sticking out from under the front bumper. Ron ran towards him.

"Oy, Dad! Dad! Can I ask you a favor?"

Arthur Weasley pulled himself out from his project and looked up at his son who was running towards him. The balding man smiled and mopped his sweaty face with a rag.

"What's the matter Ron, what did you need?" he asked when the lanky boy reached him.

Ron had to catch his breath, but managed to say what he had to.

"Dad, Hermione and Harry are supposed to be coming over and that's all fine and well but, how are we going to pick them up, I mean it's not like they can just saunter on up here by themselves?"

Mr.Weasley nodded along as his son spoke. He turned towards the car while beaming like he was Father Christmas and pointed to it as if it were another one of his children. Ron lifted his eyebrow in suspicion and just gawked at the thing.

"That? Why are you pointing at it all cheery? What about it?" Ron asked in confusion.

Mr.Weasley dropped his still pointing hand and put the arm around Ron, bringing his son closer to him. Lowering his voice and staring around the yard carefully, he started whispering.

"Well, the money your brothers had mysteriously managed to save up some how, went and got them those two new brooms, they had some money left over. So, I convinced your mother and the ministry to provide us with another enchanted car!" he said with glee.

This prompted Ron to throw his father a look of doubt, which made Arthur wave his hand around to avoid the subject.

"Oh now really Ronald, this time I _know_ what I'm doing. So, this is how we will pick up Harry and Hermione, without having those blasted muggles charging at me through their bloody fireplace again!"

Ron stood there amazed. He smiled at his father and looked at the car. It was a sleek, shiny, classic Ford Taunus; almost like the Ford Anglia they had previously acquired. This one was a nice dark forest green and it looked so muggle-like, he could've fooled anyone. He admired the car for a minute or so before he snapped back into reality.

"Say Dad, what time should we pick them up?"

Mr.Weasley shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to the twins whom he spotted. Ron followed his father, suddenly getting an idea.

"Can we pick them up now Dad; I mean I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He asked rather impatiently.

Mr.Weasley sighed as he looked at Ron but finally nodded. He was about to turn to the twins hovering in the air but suddenly stopped and looked back at Ron.

"You have to stay here Ron, if those muggles do decide to get a bit...well out of hand; I don't want you to get hurt."

Ron protested, but stopped as his father held up a hand.

"That's my final decision, now, if you mind; I'll have to leave now in order to avoid being seen. I'll see you when I'm back then and, tell your brothers not to pester your mother while I'm gone!"

Ron watched as his father got into the car, started the engine and drove off. As the car got to the end of the dirt drive way it started to rise up into the air.

Ron grumbled about something being "completely unfair" and started walking back towards the burrows back entrance. He ducked his head as George was flying towards him cackling.

"Cripes, watch where you're going George!" Ron yelled up at his brother and continued walking until he went inside.

He strode swiftly through the kitchen and not stopping, went through the front door. He wanted to be alone. Just for that moment. He was tired, happy, and hot all at once. While he sat on the front steps he pulled out his wand and started doing some minor spells, pointing at things here and there.

"_Engorgio!_"

He pointed at a bird flying by, trying to enlarge it. The spell missed the bird by an inch, bounced off of a tree and hit the grass beside him. He saw something growing; he couldn't make it out until he saw its shape. Ron let out a loud shriek and backed up all the way to the door. He had accidentally hit a spider, which was growing the size of a golf ball, to a baseball, a bowling ball, and getting bigger by the second. Ron stood shaking and, pointed his wand at the arachnid and had somehow managed to yell "_Reducio_", sending the spider back to its normal size.

After cursing and hexing a few lawn items here and there, and making sure to be careful as not to enlarge another spider. (Ron shook at the thought); he slipped his wand in his pocket and took a glance at his watch. His father had been gone for about almost half an hour. Ron frowned; he didn't know why they couldn't just use the floo powder once more. Besides if the muggles did decide to go out of their minds once more, it would've been nothing a good jinx wouldn't fix up. Ron laughed to himself while thinking of what Dudley would look like, flailing his arms as he tried to stay standing upright, as his legs were locked together by the use of a leg locker curse.

"Well, I can dream cant I?" he said while smiling.

Ron chuckled to himself as he walked back into the house. He shut the door behind him and walked inside the kitchen. He opened the icebox and pulled out the pitcher of lemonade. As he poured himself a glass he stared out the window. He thought about Harry and Hermione and how it would be when they got there. He missed them a lot and he knew it. Even though he told Ginny that he didn't, he did miss Hermione the most. His ears turned pink at the thought of her and he chugged down his lemonade trying to rid himself of his embarrassment.

"Bloody hell this is going to be harder than I thought." He mumbled to himself.


	2. The arrival

**A/N: Remember I do **_**NOT**_** own Harry Potter, the very talented and awsome J.K. Rowling does...ok? I mean I friggin WISH I did but hey…that's life!**

**Ch 2: The Arrival**

It was not until another hour and a half that Ron heard the beep of the car outside of his house. He ran from his spot on the couch and peered through the window to see his father getting out of the drivers side and opening the trunk. Out of the passengers side Harry climbed out, stretching his arm to the side. Ron saw Hedwig fly down onto it, figuring that the snowy owl must have flown along side of the car. As he took his eyes of his first best friend he saw the other one get out of the back seat. She ran a hand through her long brown hair, which was no longer in its puffy state. She said something to Harry and then looked at the house. Ron saw her eyes travel to the window, spotting Ron's face on the other side of the glass. She smiled at him and waved. He smiled back and withdrew from the curtains. He walked around to the front door, took a deep breath and opened it.

"Ron!" both friends exclaimed in an excited tone.

Ron smiled cheerfully at his friends and walked up to them.

"Hey Harry! Hermione! Glad to see you both!"

They smiled and began walking inside the house, followed by Mr.Weasley lugging the two Trunks behind him. As they all entered the house, they all settled into the living room. The twins appeared and greeted Harry and Hermione, shortly after running up to their room talking excitedly about some random project of theirs. Harry smirked and pointed after them.

"They still secretly do experiments up there?" he asked while smirking.

Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Surprisingly they stopped that. Mum had a huge fit when she found out that they were still doing it behind her back a while ago, so she made them do chores for a while...yatta yatta...blah, blah. So she made a deal with them, that if they would get better grades for this upcoming year, since it _is_ their last one, that she would agree to let them plan to open a shop in Hogsmeade!!"

"Are you serious though Ron? We'd _never_ thought your mum would say that! Why did she even agree to that?" Hermione asked.

Ron leaned against the couch and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, she admitted to us that it would be fun to own a shop in Hogsmeade, no matter what kind, plus it would help the family out a bit you know?" he said turning a slight shade of rose.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley appeared through the front door carrying groceries. She saw her two visitors and smiled brightly.

"Hello dear's, I see Ron's invited you over, and I bet it's for the summer I'm sure. Well...if you'd be nice as to help me put the food away, you can help me make some pudding." She said disappearing into the crowded kitchen.

They all nodded and got up from their spots. As they headed into the kitchen, Ron pulled Harry by his arm towards the staircase. He made sure no one was looking or eavesdropping and faced Harry.

"Ok, remember how I told you I was going to tell you something important when you came here?" he asked in a rush.

Harry stared at Ron oddly but slowly nodded.

"Yea well, what is it mate?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

Ron took a deep breathe, checked the kitchen again and went back to Harry, who was looking at his best friend curiously.

"Erm, well… I-I don't know if it was obvious to you yet...but if it _wasn't_...I might as well tell you. I um…I have a huge crush on Hermione. Please, please, _PLEASE_ don't say anything to anyone about it!" Ron finished his sentence, his face flustering by the minute.

Harry stood there for a moment, and then laughed out loud like Ginny had earlier. He put a hand on Ron's shoulder and stared at his friend with amusement.

"Ron..._of course _I knew that. It was obvious for _me_ to see anyway, I mean you practically stared at every move she made at the Yule Ball. I thought that you went into some crazy trance or something and was possessed. Don't worry about it though, its safe with me." He said while smirking again.

Ron let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"You know…I swear you and Ginny are so alike that it's scary." He mumbled.

As they re-entered the kitchen, Hermione looked up from the refrigerator, where she was putting away some jams and preserves.

"There you two are! Come on and help us with these groceries, we already set up most of the stuff already so it shouldn't be a hassle." She said while pointing to 3 more extra bags on the large wooden table.

The boys soon began storing most of the foods away. Soon after they were done, they had set up all the ingredients for the Butterscotch pudding they were to make. Mrs. Weasley had her wand out and was adding everything to the batter, while the others stirred. It only took two to three minutes for the mixture to be ready. So they placed it inside the refrigerator and waited for it to get a bit chilled and ready for dinner. The trio decided to go to the backyard and practice some minor spells while waiting for the dinner to be made. They all had their wands out and headed for the yard.

"Mobiliarbus!" shouted Hermione, not wasting any time.

She lifted a gnome off of the ground that she spotted near by. She let it go as she placed it over the birdbath. The gnome landed in the bath with a 'thud', and it wasn't very happy looking as it trudged back to its burrow like hole soaking wet, leaving tiny mud prints. Harry was fiddling with apples making them smaller.

"Reducio!" he shouted while looking at the small apple in his hand and gave a laugh.

Ron laughed along at the sight of the oddly small apple. He thought of a spell for a second and then smiled slyly. He cleared his throat and kept his wand at the ready.

"Orchideous!"

Out of the tip of his wand popped up a bunch of wildflowers. Hermione laughed and clapped as she watched the spell.

"Wow, _very_ impressive Ron." She said smiling.

He blushed slightly and took the flowers off of his wand, and shyly handed them to Hermione.

"Here you go, hope you like them." he said while flustering some more.

Hermione paused and looked at Ron weirdly but then smiled at him and smelled the flowers.

"Thanks Ron, they are lovely!"

Ron smiled at Hermione shrugging and twiddled his thumbs.

"Welcome Mione" he mumbled to himself rather to the girl in front of him.

He was red faced as he went back to his spells, and only stopped to hex Harry who couldn't stop sniggering behind Ron's back. Of course when Harry noticed that his ears were growing larger and larger by the moment, he quit his laughing and cursed at Ron making Hermione say "Really Harry."

As they all finished their spell practicing, Harry and Ron decided to fly around the yard for a little while. Hermione went inside the house to talk to Ginny for a while, since she wasn't too fond of flying. As she walked out of sight, Ron let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned on his broom handle. Harry chuckled at the red head.

"What's the matter Ron?" he asked playfully.

Ron just shook his head and flew off into the air. The feeling of cool summer air in his face let him relax just a bit, but he still hadn't fully recovered from his embarrassment.

"I just..._can't_ stay calm every time I'm around her now! I mean, I'm _not_ like this, and you _know_ that! I'm usually all verbal with her in arguments and I'm just...not like _THIS_!" he said nervously.

Harry just smiled at his friend and continued flying around the air, passing by the trees swiftly. Ron just stared after his friend in amazement.

'_Isn't he going to say anything? I mean, give me some advice at least!' _Ron thought to himself.

Meanwhile, inside the burrow up in Ginny's room, Hermione wasn't herself as well. She kept pacing Ginny's room, and biting her nails. Hermione Granger did _not_ bite her nails. Ginny was just reading a book on her bed, glancing up at Hermione every once and a while, until she couldn't take it anymore and threw the book down.

"HERMIONE! Why in god's name are you going back and forth like that for? You are driving me insane!" she said with a look of puzzlement and annoyance on her face.

At her name being mentioned, Hermione stopped in her tracks, finally looking at Ginny. She sighed and sat down on Ginny's bed, fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

"I don't know how to explain it, but, it's your brother. He's acting very strange for some reason, and I think…well, I think it's because of me!" she said worriedly.

There was silence for about 5 seconds until Ginny burst out laughing. Which left Hermione feeling pretty confused. Ginny wiped the stray laughing tears at the corner of her eyes and smiled at Hermione.

"Look Mione, don't worry about Ron ok? He's fine; he just hasn't been feeling himself lately. He's not angry at you or anything, but just to make you happy, I'm _sure_ he'll tell you his problem soon enough." She said while staring at Hermione carefully.

Hermione nodded at Ginny, and put her head in her hands. Sighing slowly she finally looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Ginny, I guess I'm just over reacting; besides I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I need to think a bit so I'm just going take a quick shower ok?" she said while gathering a few clothes from her trunk.

Ginny nodded and went back to her book, smiling to herself triumphantly.

Back in the yard, Ron and Harry were landing on the ground from their short practice match. Ron had won by a short point, so he was having his small moment of glory.

"No hard feelings, eh Harry?" he said while patting him on the back.

Harry shook his head and shrugged, smiling at Ron.

"No, I guess not. You _did_ win fair and square." He said spinning the handle of his broom over his shoulder.

They continued talking about Quidditch all the way into the house. Harry set down his broom in the living room, and sat down on the couch, running a hand threw his messy hair. Ron set his broom down too, but headed towards the stairs.

"Hey Harry, if you want you can hang around upstairs. I'm just going to go take a quick shower!" he called towards the room as he ran up the steps.

Harry shouted up an ok before dozing off with his arm over his eyes, glasses askew in his hair. Ron first ran into his room and grabbed an orange terry cloth robe, then headed towards the bathroom. He was happily humming loudly as he turned the knob, until a high pitched scream met his ears as he stood in front of the open bathroom door.

**a/n: Bloody boys and their guyness, not bothering to knock on bathroom doors. I mean **_**really**_


	3. Ronald Panics

**A/N: Yes…we all know the drill. The owner of Harry Potter? Not I, damn you, nope…it is **_**not**_** me. cries**

**Ch 3: Ronald Panics**

The scream reached all ears in the house, making everyone turn their heads towards the sound. Mean while it was pure torturous ear-splitting noise to Ron who was in front of the person screaming. Apparently, the bathroom was _NOT_ vacant, and the poor redhead learned that the hard way. When he opened the door, he had walked in on Hermione who had just finished her shower and was covering herself hastily with her towel.

"**RON**! GET _OUT_!" she shrieked.

Poor Ron, who didn't see anything, but was blushing furiously anyway, freaked out and handed Hermione her robe off of the door. Immediately after, he slammed the door and laid back on it, breathing heavily as if he just ran a race. He then pushed himself slowly off of the door, still red as a brick and shaking all over. As he re- entered his room and sat on his bed, he put his robe over his face. Not saying a word to the confused Harry who had ran upstairs after he heard the scream.

"Ron? What happened over there? Who in the world screamed like that?" he asked.

Harry asked this about three times to Ron, until he finally got an answer from the boy who was hiding under his blinding orange robe. Ron pulled the robe off of him and stared at Harry. Shaking his head, he put his face in his hands.

"It was Hermione. I walked in on her in the bathroom Harry...I-" he stopped speaking and smacked his forehead.

His voice was very high, and he seemed to have no control over it as his sentence broke at the end. Harry looked as if he were about to burst laughing, but held it in as he didn't want to make his friend feel any worse. He was in a cross between smiling and chuckling. Finally taking a deep breath he managed to hold in his laughter fully.

"It couldn't have been all _that_ bad Ron…I mean, you didn't see anything, right?" he asked.

All he got in response was a shake from Ron's head. Then he saw an eye open through his fingers.

"Harry what if she thinks I'm some sort of...pervert now? Then I wont be able to...to _you know_...tell her!" he said shrilly.

Ron looked as if he were about to cry and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at his friend. So he just took another huge breath of air and let it out, letting the laugh fade away into a shaky breath.

"Look Ron, just because you stumble in on Hermione in the bathroom, doesn't mean you committed a crime. Besides, um...I'm sure she won't hurt you _that_ much." He said slowly.

Harry finally laughed lightly and got up, patting his friend's leg in reassurance and then exiting the room.

"You're a lot of bloody help..." Ron muttered, listening to Harry as he left the room, and then hearing him break into laughter.

As Harry left the room with a red face from laughing, he headed down the stairs into the sitting room. As he walked to the armchair by the fireplace, he noticed there was somebody already in it. The person looked up and smiled at the boy brightly. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled from the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Oh, hello Harry." she spoke softly.

Harry smiled at the girl and took a seat in front of her on the couch.

"Hey Ginny, long time no see huh?" He said while clearing his throat which was slightly raw from laughing.

Ginny grinned again and nodded while shutting her book. When Hermione and Harry arrived, Ginny had been in her bedroom reading, and didn't come out until she heard the scream. She _was_ going to say hello to Harry before, but she got sidetracked from her book.

"I was going to say hi earlier, but I've been reading all day, I just can't put this book down. I was in my room all that time, and when I heard Hermione, I came out to see what happened, but all I remember is seeing her run past me and into my room. So I left and came down here to read." She said shrugging.

Harry nodded and laughed, running a hand unknowingly through his hair. It really wasn't helping since; it just made it even more unruly.

"Yea, Ron kind of...um…walked in on her in the bathroom. He's actually still in his room, I think he's too scared to come out and face Hermione." He said while snickering.

Both of them laughed hard together, and Ginny shook her head.

"Oh Merlin, poor innocent Ron, I'm guessing he's a little afraid to tell her how he feels now...right?" she asked with a smirk planted on her face.

Harry nodded and then raised his eyebrows.

"You knew?" he asked in surprise.

Ginny nodded and flicked a piece of her red hair out of her eyes.

"He told me earlier today before you guys came over. So of course I told him that I already knew because it was so obvious! I was surprised he didn't even realize it, how could you _not_ tell?" she said.

She giggled lightly at the thought of Ron's troubles and looked down at her book still laughing. Harry smirked and nodded at her.

"That _is_ true, I told that to him too. Did he tell you what he did that night of the Yule Ball?" he asked.

Ginny's smile widened and she nodded.

"You mean with the Krum doll? Oh yea, he told me all about that." She said leaning back over the armchair, her legs dangling from the side arm.

Harry snorted and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what he is going to do about Hermione…I also wonder what she's going to do to _him_."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Begging Forgivness

Umi: Hi there! I noe that the last chapter was sooooooo short, but you do not know how busy i was. . Art projects,   
global projects, and test's like mad! School is evil. *nods* Im here now though. Hopefully i'll get more time on my hands   
and stuff.  
  
Duo: Yea...but she's in the art institute in her school..so she doesnt have lots of time on her hands...so be patient.  
She'll make more chapters. ^^  
  
Umi: yes..thanku Duo-chan.. ^___^ *hugs duo* well..of course..i dont own HP, but JK does! Kudos to you Jo Rowling...and   
thanku my reviewers i love you all..sorry again for the long wait..gomen nasai to all...^^;;.tell people to R/R also like   
you did! Ja!  
  
Duo: Yea..next time, she wont keep you waiting as long...sorry guys..  
~~~~~~  
  
Ch 4: Begging Forgivness  
  
Ron lay on his bed with one arm over his eyes. He sulked thinking mindless thoughts of what Hermione probably now saw him   
as. He just moped, and prayed to god that he still had a chance to tell her how he felt about her. He was so enveloped in   
his sorrowful thoughts that he didnt hear the knock at his door. The door slowly opened, then closed. He felt his bed bend   
a little at the end, from the pressure of someone. Unknown to him, that someone was Hermione.   
  
When he felt himself tilt slightly, he lifted his arm and let his eyes fall on Hermione. He shrieked in surprise and flew   
off the bed. Landing with a loud thud on his back. He put his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating like mad. His   
blood rushed immediatly to his cheeks in embarrasment.  
  
"H-Hermione! I didnt hear you..um..come in", he stuttered lightly.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously and looked down at her hands, which were clasped together in her lap. "Um Ron..about earlier, in   
the bathroom.."  
  
Ron blushed deeper than ever at the memory of it all, biting his lip he looked up at her.  
  
"IdidntmeantoHermioneIdidntknowImeanIwouldveneverIfeelsohorridI....",he began talking fast as his face got redder by the   
minute. He didnt see reach over the bed for a pillow. She threw the pillow at Rons head, hitting him square in the face,   
making him go silent.  
  
"Ron..speak slowly if you want me to understand what you saying....", she said with much amusement in her voice. He grinned  
lightly at her and got up and sat next to her. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled. He began twiddling his thumb. "Ok.just to   
get my point across.im really really really sorry mione', you know i'd never do anything intentionally to embarass you or   
anything...well...not 'anymore' at least..*grin*...but i just dont want you to think that,well, im some nutter that takes   
pleasure in making a fool out of his close friends..."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and smiled. She got up and stood in front of him. She knelt down a little, so that her face was in   
level with his. She smiled again and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Getting up towards the door, she opened it, but   
turned to face Ron.  
  
"I know Ron...I know..."  
  
She left the room. Leaving a stunned Ron gaping at the door as it closed with a click.  
  
--------  
  
Hermione closed the door and leaned on it. Closing her eyes she smiled and began walking towards the stairs. She walked   
down the stairs, the grin never leaving her face. As she reached the floor, she walked into the livingroom and noticed her  
two friends talking. She smiled again and sat in a chair besides them. Harry looked at her suspisously.  
  
"Hey herm...whats up?...whats with that grin..."  
  
Hermione laughed and played with her hands, tapping her fingertips lightly against each other. She then looked at Harry and  
Ginny. "Well...i just finished talking to Ron."  
  
Harrys eyes widened and he stared from Ginny to Hermione. He cleared his throat and tapped his chin. He stared up at the   
roof,wondering. Then he looked at Hermione. "You talked to Ron...ok..sooo....what...wait..what did he tell you..is he still  
moping up there?" He really wanted to know if Ron spilled his guts to Hermione, or something else. Whatever it was, he had  
to know,because it mustve been priceless if Hermione didnt stop smiling. She giggled lightly and shook her head.  
  
"No, he's done moping. We just talked really...he apologized to me about the bathroom incedent, saying he never intended to  
barge in and stuff...but the poor thing couldnt get one sentence out clearly..i had to tell him to speak slowly...and then  
at the end i just left.."  
  
She smirked and stared at Ginny. Nodding at the red head slowly. Harry still had a feeling she didnt tell him the whole   
story. He sighed and nodded. "Ok..so he apologized..and you left..but thats not why your smiling...is it?", he said with a   
bit of suspision in his voice, and a smile. Hermione stared at him, and nodded. She leaned her head back on the soft chair,  
letting herself relax and closing her eyes. "All i did was give him a small kiss..on the cheek..", she opened one eye and   
layed it on Harry. He grinned widely and stood up. "So thats why your all sunshine right now huh...thats all i wanted to   
know..." He walked over to a long bag he had next to the bookshelfs. He pulled out his firebolt and walked over to kitchen  
entrance. "Well...im gonna go fly around a bit..see ya..", he entered the kitchen and went through the back door into the  
yard. He crossed the grassy yard and threw a leg over the Firebolt. He kicked off and flew towards Ron's window. He peered  
inside and tapped on it lightly.  
  
He saw Ron turn his head and get up off the bed, walking towards the window. He opened it and smiled weirdly. "Harry..why  
are you flying outside my window..couldnt you get me before you flew?.." Harry shook his head and held the broom steadily.  
"Ron..come on out, i gotta talk to you about something..come out and grab your broom.." 


End file.
